Sequelitis Conflict: Kai vs Pythor
by DeltaRaven
Summary: Peace has come to Ninjago now that Master Chen and his Anacondrai army have been vanquished. Pythor P. Chumsworth, the charismatic Anacondrai general, has seemingly turned over a new leaf, and has asked Kai, the Ninja of Fire, to help him integrate into society. However, that might be tough to do, as Kai and Pythor have differing opinions on their favorite movie series...


"I'm sure glad that you're not fighting us anymore, Pythor," said Kai as he and the reformed Anacondrai sat on a bench in Ninjago City. "Well, I'm just glad that my species and yours have learning to live together in peace," Pythor replied. "I simply can't remember why we ever fought in the first place!" Unfortunately, Pythor was about to have a new reason to squabble with the Ninja of Fire.

"Hey, have you ever heard of Shinobi Wars, that awesome movie franchise?" asked Kai as he and Pythor walked into a video rental store. "Why, of course," replied Pythor. "My favorite films in the series are the sequel, "Return of Shogunman", and the third one, "Eviltron's Revenge." "That's funny," Kai said as he looked at a row of movies on the wall of the store. "My favorite one's the first movie, and personally, I think those two sequels were just plain awful!" Pythor flashed an angry glare at the red ninja, before tackling him and sending the both of them tumbling out of the video rental store.

The Ninja and the Serpentine began fighting on the street, with several punches flung and gravity-defying acrobatics performed. This was a battle to determine which was better: the film called "Shinobi Wars", or its supposedly inferior sequels. Kai dueled to prove the first installment of a film always wins out over its sequels, while Pythor fought for the right to say that sequels can improve on their predecessors in many ways. This may have seemed a childish reason to battle, but for the Red Ninja and the Anacondrai general, it was personal.

Pythor, lacking a fully humanoid body, seemed like he would be at a disadvantage. However, as a Serpentine, his reptilian shape was able to nimbly dodge most of Kai's attacks, and he retaliated with tail-whips and fist jabs. Even so, Kai wasn't the type of person who just throws random punches; the red ninja combined his mastery of the element of fire with the art of Spinjitzu to become a flaming cyclone that burned so fierce, his scaly opponent couldn't attack him directly.

"Don't you get it, snake?!" Kai snapped, launching a ball of fire at Pythor. "The first movie in the series is always the best! The rest can never reach the level of excellence and wonder that the original film provides!" "Nonsense!" the Anacondrai hissed back, dodging the ninja's flaming attack. "Sequels build on the fictional world and story the first installment set up! Without sequels, how could we know if the villain ever returns, or what the protagonist does after the final battle, or why the old mentor knows so much?!"

The battle continued throughout the afternoon, with the majority of Ninjago City's citizens cheering for Kai to defeat Pythor, unaware of the fighters' motivation for combat. By the end of the duel, the Red Ninja and the Anacondrai general were completely worn out. "You know," a breathless Kai muttered, "I've always had a soft spot for "Shinobi Wars 5: Ninja Never Quit"." "Personally, I think the first "Shinobi Wars" was actually quite entertaining," Pythor replied in a tired tone. "Well, besides the rather hammy acting."

"Well, I guess that means we've reached a compromise," Kai said as he stood up straight. "Indeed," Pythor agreed. "As long as you accept me for what I take pleasure in, I won't judge you for the things you enjoy." Shaking hands, Kai and Pythor began walking to the ninjas' base of operations for some tea, while the befuddled citizens of Ninjago City looked on in disbelief.

"Would you like some green tea? It's my favorite kind," Kai chirped. "Well, I've always thought that Chai tea's tastier," Pythor replied.

"...can't argue with that opinion," Kai said with a smirk.


End file.
